The present invention relates to a storm door and screen combination for a garage. More particularly, the invention relates to a storm door and screen combination for a garage having a wall with a doorway formed therethrough.
Objects of the invention are to provide a storm door and screen combination for a garage, which storm door and screen combination is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience on new and existing garages, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide storm protection and warm weather insect protection for occupants of the garage.